Ashes Within the Fire
by KrystalLavoie
Summary: Molly and her sister have long since lived the life of a kittypet, that is until an eccentric stranger comes by their nest to tell them of the world beyond the twoleg fence. (This is a story that takes place before Bramblestar's Storm)
1. Allegiances (List of Cats)

**This may be inaccurate to the newest story, please keep in mind that this list is what I see fit for my story. Thank you :)**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>THUNDERCLAN<strong>_

**LEADER**

**Bramblestar- **dark brown tabby tom withamber eyes

**DEPUT****Y**

**Squirrelflight- **dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**MEDICINE CAT**

**Jayfeather- **gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**APPRENTICE**, Briarlight

**WARRIORS** (TOMS AND SHE-CATS WITHOUT KITS)

**Lionblaze-** golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Sorreltail-** tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**Brightheart-** white she-cat with ginger patches

** APPRENTICE, Seedpaw**

**Whitewing-** white she-cat with green eyes

**Berrynose-** cream-colored tom

** APPRENTICE**, Dewpaw

**Mousewhisker-** gray-and-white tom

**Foxleap-** reddish tabby tom

**Icecloud-** white she-cat

**Bumblestripe-** very pale gray tom with black stripes

** APPRENTICE, Amberpaw**

**Poppyfrost-** tortoiseshell she-cat

**Brackenfur-** golden brown tabby tom

**Millie-** striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Thornclaw-** golden brown tabby tom

**Birchfall-** light brown tabby tom

** Blossomfall-** tortoiseshell and white she-cat

** APPRENTICE, Snowpaw**

**Ivypool-** silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, Lilypaw**

**Hazeltail-** small gray-and-white she-cat

**QUEENS**

** Daisy- **cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

** Cinderheart- **Gray tabby she-cat, expecting Lionblaze's kits

** Dovewing-** Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Bumblestripe's kits

**ELDERS**

** Graystripe-** long-haired gray tom

**Sandstorm-** pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Spiderleg-** long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Dustpelt-** dark brown tabby tom

**Cloudtail-** long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**CATS OUTSIDE THE CLAN**

**Stormfur-** light gray shaggy pelt cat, formally of Riverclan

**Brook Where Small Fish Swim-** she-cat tabby from the Tribe of Rushing Water

** Molly-** black she-kit with golden underbelly and white speckles

**Sugar-**Ginger pelt she-kit with a black paw and black speckles

**Sally-** dark red furred queen, lives in twolegplace, mother of Orange

**Orange-** pale red fur, a kit that lives in twolegplace with Sally


	2. Prologue

**Hey everybody! So I got sucked into the FanFiction world because of my awesome buddy and collaborator, SeverinadeStrango, who also kindly edited my prologue! Enjoy the story! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"You're doing fine..." the ginger tabby soothed, slowly stroking the pale ginger fur of the queen's belly. The tabby felt the other she-cat convulse as another kit slithered out.

"That's it! You're done! They're both little she-kits!" The tabby exclaimed.

Panting, the queen licked the kits feebly, thanking the other she-cat for staying by her side. The kits mewed softly, presumably for milk, so the queen guided them to her belly, where her milk was waiting for them.

"I name this kit," The queen said, pointing with her tail at the black kit with white speckles and a golden-red under belly, "Crescentkit, for the moon that gave us light tonight and for the marking on her forehead." Next, the queen pointed at the ginger-colored she-kit - the one with a black paw and black speckles. "This kit will be known as Twilightkit - for the clear night oh which I gave birth to her."

"What are you going to do with these kits? You already have mine to take care of," the ginger tabby - who had assisted with the kits' birth - remarked, and the queen thought carefully about this.

"I will abandon these kits and take yours," the queen finally declared, "the father is already dead, he will not know - but hopefully they will come back and find where they truly belong."

"Come back...? You...you're going to leave them in the forest..._alone?_"

"No - I promised you long ago that I would keep yours. I will leave my kits at Twolegplace and find them a home." The ginger tabby nodded at the queen's words.

"I will give you parsley to remove the milk."

"But what about your kits?" the queen questioned.

"I have already taken my parsley - my kits will not be due until another whole moon." The ginger tabby gave herself a few licks, "It would be suspicious if you have milk, but no kits to give the milk..."

"Then it's settled." The queen struggled to her paws, picking up a kit in her jaws and nudging the other towards the other she-cat's paws, and together, they padded towards Twolegplace.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it and don't forget to comment your opinion and review!<strong>

**Stay Creative! ;3**

**~Krystal**


	3. Chapter 1

**I'm actually pretty surprised how long this chapter ended up being! XD Well I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Jayfeather had his eyes open as slits as he woke up for another day. Chaos was brewing outside as Squirrelflight began to yowl at cats to get work done. Bramblestar looked upon his clan proudly. They were doing rather well for a clan that just been attacked by the Dark forest cats. As he struggled to his paws, Jayfeather sniffed his way out of the medicine cat den, his apprentice was already doing her daily exercises to strengthen her upper legs.

"Good morning Jayfeather!" Briarlight exclaimed happily. Simply grunting he padded towards the fresh kill pile grabbing a vole. He laid down on his stomach and chewed calmly, listening to the commotion of the clan as more cats wake up. Suddenly an ear splitting howl could be heard from the warrior's den, Lionblaze raced out of the den his tail trailing behind. His eyes were gleaming with worry. Rushing towards Jayfeather, he could smell the reek of his fear scent.

"What's wrong now?" Jayfeather grumbled. Lionblaze panted his fur was mangled and he had dark rings under his eyes. _Must have been keeping Cinderheart company again _he thought. "Well?" Awaiting Lionblaze's answer, Jayfeather finished the rest of his vole and stood up, he stretched nonchalantly.

"K-kits…" Lionblaze gasped for breath. Jayfeather's eyes widened in surprise and he whipped his head towards the general direction of where his apprentice was.

"Briarlight!" Jayfeather rasped. The she-cat looked up.

"Yes?" She asked.

"It's time to witness a kitting." He said with determination. His face was stern and he padded into his medicine den slowly to grab the necessary herbs. Lionblaze's anger swelled in his chest and he raced to stop Jayfeather as he stepped out with the herbs in his jaws.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He hissed angrily. "My mate is kitting and you're just slowly walking to do your job?!" Lionblaze sheathed and unsheathed his claws digging them into the soil, while Jayfeather said nothing and shouldered his way past his brother walking to the warrior's den.

"Why aren't you in the queen's den Cinderheart?" Jayfeather asked quietly. Briarlight dragged her hind legs, pawing the ground as she crawled into the warrior's den. "Briarlight, come here." Jayfeather whispered without looking up from Cinderheart. He gently stroked her belly as another spasm attacked her body. As Briarlight struggled her way past all the cats, she finally managed to sit by the blind cat awaiting his orders. "What do you think we need to do for Cinderheart?" He asked his apprentice. The young she-cat looked up at the older cat.

"Nothing, right?" She said cautiously. Cinderheart gasped for air as Briarlight continued her answer. "If we give Cinderheart something to ease the pain, like poppy seeds, it will make her too tired to continue and may cost the unborn kits' lives." Just as she finished, Cinderheart let out a cry and Brightheart quickly reached her side. She coaxed and comforted her with soft purrs and murmurs. Lionblaze stood outside, pacing impatiently and worriedly. He growled and hissed whenever another cat came close. They steered off with a look of confusion while Lionblaze continued to throw glares and cuff cats with sheathed claws.

Jayfeather slowly helped Cinderheart ease the pain with slow coaxing. He gave her a stick and she bit hard; splintering in her jaw, Cinderheart managed a quiet squeal of pain. She spit the snapped twig as her belly convulsed and a small weak kit slithered out, it mewed helplessly. Briarlight was given the poor kit, her eyes widened in surprise and she looked scared. "Wh-what do I do with him?"

"Lick it the wrong way Briarlight, it will warm him up." Jayfeather meowed as he took care of the second kit that came. "Congratulations Cinderheart. You're a mother to two males." He said bluntly as he meekly licked the other tom. Cinderheart speechless, she panted just as Daisy pulled Lionblaze into the warrior's den to see his kits. Gazing at them proudly, Lionblaze purred and curled up next to his mate.

"They're handsome little toms Cinderheart." He murmured in her ear. The kits were scuffling around in the dirt pushing each other gently to reach Cinderheart's belly. Lionblaze laughed heartily, "Look, they're already tiny warriors!" Cinderheart brushed her tail over the kits and gently guided them to her belly. They suckled calmly; they're paws were everywhere, the tiny tails, tickling a leaf underneath them. Lionblaze looked down on them proudly, he had the urge to pick them up and proudly trot around the camp showing every cat his beautiful kits. "Shall we name them?" He asked Cinderheart as she finally caught her breath and was breathing rather normally.

Cinderheart finally set gaze at her little toms and frowned. Her ears pinned to the back of her head and she hissed. Lionblaze didn't know what was wrong and he followed her view. Jayfeather stood a few tail lengths away and surveyed Cinderheart's kits. He too, saw the problem. Lionblaze looked wildly around for an answer, his eyes widened with worriedness. "They're sick." Cinderheart spat. Lionblaze looked at her in sheer surprise and horror.

"Wh-what?" He asked. Jayfeather stepped forward and nudged one of the kits away from Cinderheart and flipped him on his back. The kit wailed helplessly and flailed his legs wildly. Lionblaze's eyes narrowed and he growled, "It's wrong…" He shook his head sadly. "All wrong!" Lionblaze yowled in sadness.

Jayfeather bowed his head sadly. "I'm sorry Lionblaze.." He sounded truly sincere. "I could smell the problem the moment he was born."

"It can't be!" Cinderheart hissed. "My children were supposed to be perfect!"

Jayfeather snorted, "Am I perfect? Lionblaze?" He asked the queen. "No. Nobody is perfect. You either live with it or kill him." He said bluntly. Briarlight was shocked by Jayfeather's words she gaped her mouth open to apologize for her mentor, but thought better. "Let's go Briarlight." Jayfeather growled. Turning tail he stalked out of the warrior's den and into the light. "Don't forget to move into the queen's den!" He shouted without turning around. Bramblestar heard the trouble in Jayfeather's voice and leaped down from the rockpile.

"Is something wrong Jayfeather?" He asked quietly. Jayfeather blinked and shouldered his way past the leader rudely, as Briarlight followed behind. Her eyes were swollen with tears and she looked at the leader with sadness. She said nothing, and flicked her ear at the warrior's den. Bramblestar nodded his thanks to the young she-cat and stepped inside the den. "Is something wr-" Bramblestar stopped short. He stared at the kit that was still on his back. Lionblaze's eyes were glazed over as Cinderheart tended to the other kit. They both avoided looking at the kit, nor help it. Bramblestar looked over the kit and helped him to his paws. "You are to help this kit. Cinderheart." He said commandingly. She simply hissed and wriggled some space for the kit to suckle on milk. "I," He began, "Will take care of this kit if he will not be nursed by his own parents." Lionblaze stared off into space.

"Then do so." He said. Bramblestar was startled, but he watched the little tom as he suckled, he was unwanted, and he will do anything he can. A three-legged cat cannot live on his own.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? XD Wait for the next one! I promise it gets even better! XP<strong>

**Stay Creative! ;3**

**~Krystal**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey! I welcome you to the second chapter of my fanfiction! I hope you all will enjoy it! Thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

"Adventure time starts now!" A strange voice exclaimed, in a strangely high pitched voice. The creature slithered across the forest floor seeking a leggers nest. Cautiously slithering around and over roots of trees, It hummed as it reached the fence to a legger's nest. They could be heard on the opposite sides, chatting like canaries and laughing. The creature slithered onward peeking through a crack in the fence, its' eyelid-less eyes watched its' surroundings to enter without disturbing the leggers. Looking left and right it found a suitable path that took itself all the way around their territory without running into too much trouble.

And so it began its' journey. The little creature slithered silently around the fence, its scaly skin reflecting sunlight, the leggers noticed the creature's aim in no time. "SNAKE!" One legger shrilled, and she jumped up on her two legs, backing away from the general direction of where the scaly reptile continued to slither through the grass. The other leggers quickly realized the snake and began throwing things at it. The snake, aware of the commotion, hissed in anger and traveled faster to its' destination. Suddenly a legger loomed over the little creature and almost stepped out it. The snake bared its' sharp fangs and threateningly snapped its' jaws. The legger immediately hopped away frightened and ran into his nest. Smirking the snake moved on and reached the entrance to the nest. Tentatively poking at the door with its' tail it hissed angrily finding out it was sealed shut. "Oh narts!" The little creature moaned. The snake looked around to find another way in, after all, what was a good adventure without some climbing? It found a little crack in the nest, at the very top where the pipe-to-clear-water-from-top was. _Possibly one used for mice and ants to get in_ the snake thought.

The snake coiled itself up the pipe with ease. There was too much at stake to fall down now, hovering around hundreds of snake lengths above ground, the snake quickly reached the rooftop and snuck into the ventilation system.

Falling from about hundreds of snake lengths above the earth is not fun. Squealing as it fell, the snake landed with a thump. It laid there for a second, only to pop back up with enthusiasm.

"That was fun!" It gasped excitedly. "Let's do it again!" It grinned, it's fangs gleaming in the light. The cold-blooded reptile checked its surroundings, the ground was soft and scratchy, a color of a budding rose; and in its corner lied four cats, three of which were mere kittens.

"Why hello there!" The snake said friendily. It slithered up to the quivering cats, attempting to smile, instead terrifying them even more.

"Ge-get away from us!" The biggest cat said, blocking the little creature with her body from her kits. The snake recoiled, a little confused of what she was doing. "What do you want?" The queen said confidently. She raised her head and unsheathed her claws.

"Adventure!" The snake replied in the cat language happily.

"Find it elsewhere." The she-cat hissed.

The kits peeked over their mother's pelt, curious to see what was so frightening. Three pairs of eyes followed their mother's ferocious glare, and found what looked like a harmless creature. Unsure of what it was, one kit stepped out and leaped in front of her mother; she cautiously padded towards the snake and pawed at the reptile with sheathed paws.

"Get away from the snake Molly!" The queen yowled worriedly. Molly raised her head up and giggled, her face of innocence made the snake smile.

"But he's smooth and fun to touch momma!" Molly said rebelliously. She pawed at the snake again with a friendly swipe. He dodged it with a twist and hissed playfully. The queen rushed after Molly and scooped her up, grabbing her by scruff. "Hey!" Molly squealed and squirmed, kicking her legs and flicking her tiny tail trying to be released.

The mother grunted, but did not let go.

"I'm Weed by the way." The snake said at a random moment of silence. Weed pointed to himself with his tail. "Pardon me, I meant Weed, the All-Knowing!" The snake said proudly.

"Really?!" Molly beamed at the snake, still dangling from her mother's jaws. The mother snorted and pushed her other kits behind her hind legs.

"I doubt it." She said.

Weed smiled, "On the contrary, madam, I know how to speak your tongue." He flicked his tongue with a smirk, eyeing the little kit hanging from the jaws of the she-cat.

The mother's eyes widened after a few seconds, realizing that it was true. "Touché little beast."

Weed hissed happily, flicking his tongue in and out to scent the air. "I smell two more kits..." He eyed the queen mischievously, "Sally." Saying her name made the she-cat squirm and finally believe the claimed-to-be All-Knowing Snake, was truly All-Knowing.

Sally sputtered, dropping her daughter, "H-how did you do that?"

"Do what?" Weed said, cocking his head to the side.

"That my name was Sally."

"Ooohhhhhh." Weed laughed, "Your tag!" Sally looked down, her collar jingling as she twisted her neck. "I just read it!" Weed rolled over in a fit of laughter.

"Y-you can read the house folks language too?!" Another kit said, popping her head up from behind Sally. She scrambled over her mother and sat next to her sister.

"Why indeed, little Sugar." Weed wisely said. Suddenly, he spat out laughing again. "This is just too fun!"

Sugar frowned, pinning her disproportionately large ears to the back of her tiny head.

"Mother, he's weird." Said the final kit, he peeped his head out from above. A little frightened, the little tom clambered over Sally and sat behind the two she-kits.

Molly nudged Sugar with her forepaw and got up. She slowly padded towards the snake. Sugar followed suited and went to the other side of Weed.

"Can we go on the adventure with you?" Molly asked Weed.

"I dunno, can you?" Weed replied, his eyes flickered between the kits and the queen. "Narts, you kits can just come with me now!" Weed beamed happily, he bared his fangs and they shined in the synthetic light.

"They will _NOT_. Be going with _YOU_. Little _BEAST_." Sally spat at the snake. She huddled the kits back to the corner and protectively stood above the snake menacingly. She looked down threateningly at Weed, baring her teeth and snapped at the air to make her point.

"Don't boss the kits around. Sheesh." Weed said rolling his eyes, impervious to Sally's threat, he slithered under her nonchalantly towards the kits. The little tom scurried backwards, tripping over his own tail, and landed on it, he quivered in fear. Weed payed no attention to him, his focus was on the she-kits. They stood together side-by-side not quite sure whether to be interested or frightened. "Besides," Weed began, "they're not your kits to begin with." Refusing to turn around, he gazed at Molly, and then Sugar. "Sally." Weed whispered in a ghostly tone, turning around dramatically, he glared at the shock-stricken mother. Sally's mouth gaped open wide and her claws dug into the floor as if she was trying to hold on to all she had.

"Y-you don't know that!" Sally sputtered, trying to maintain her authority.

Weed snorted, "Oh, but I _DO_ know that." He pointed with his tail. "Y'see, Molly and Sugar here are black base colored for their pelts." He turned to the tom, "But Orange here, is well, orange. Same with you." Weed explained to Sally.

"But you can't judge based on pelt colors!" Sally said smugly.

"Oh, but I _CAN_." Weed continued. "I'm not done yet anyways. Besides that, Molly and Sugar have speckles and patches. You guys don't. Y'all are plain and simple, like all pets do. Molly and Sugar are wild. They even have the wild in their eyes, smell like it too, despite all that legger stench on them." Weed covered his mouth with his tail.

"Mother, just let the snake have them." Orange said in a bored tone. "I never liked them anyways."

"WHAT?!" Molly said whipping around to face Orange. "Is THAT why you never played with us? Or anything!?"

"Well duh. Plus you guys were too brutal for my taste." Orange licked his paw and drew it over his head.

"There! You see?" Weed said. "Case closed, problem solved. Any questions?" He happily hissed and turned around to find the exit. "Now, let's go!" He slithered out, through the open passageway, not looking back.

Molly glared at her foster mother and her harsh used-to-be brother. "You lied to me. All this time, you told me father was dead." She turned tail facing the exit, "I'm leaving, and you can't stop me. I don't want to live with a lier and a piece of fox-dung for a brother." Stalking out to follow Weed, Molly didn't look back not bothered to say good bye.

Sugar sadly looked up at Sally. "You could have told us." She mewed, looking down. "But I have to find my real parents now, and you know I can't leave Molly behind… She'll get into trouble without me." Sugar said looking away, tears flooded down her tiny cheeks silently. "G-good bye." she said standing up, Sugar padded after Molly slowly refusing to look at Orange.

Weed popped his head back into the room, "You coming, or what?" He asked excitedly. Zooming back out through the labyrinth of the leggers' nest he waited for Sugar to come out.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Sugar questioned to no one in particular as she stepped out of the house. The two were already out and Molly glowered at Sugar.

"Who cares, they didn't love us anyways."

"I'm sure Sally did." Sugar mewed.

Molly snorted, "Let's just go already." She looked at the reptile, who was humming quietly to himself. "Where to?"

"I want to find our real parents!" Sugar blurted out. She looked terrified and pawed at the air as if she was trying to catch her words and eat it back up.

"Excellent idea miss Sugar!" Weed said snapping out of his own trance. "Let us gooooo!" Weed whisked passed the leggers' fence as fast as a lightning bolt, zigzagging in and out.

The two not as enthusiastic as The-All-Knowing, followed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, just in case you guys don't know some of the terms:<strong>

**Legger: twoleg/human/housefolk**

**pipe-to-clear-water-from-top: Drainage system**

**I think that's it, it there are anymore let me know and I'll fix them! ;)**

**Stay Creative! ;3**

**~Krystal**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hehe... ^_^" Sorry I'm a little late... Been a little busy with life. Hope you enjoy the story! Don't forget to review! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Bramblestar leaped upon the rockpile and turned around to say something. His mind whirling with thoughts, he took a deep breath and released. The clan looked up, assuming something was going to happen; they began to pad closer to the rockpile.

"Let all cats old enough to catch prey meet here at the rockpile." Bramblestar yowled. As more cats began to gather, he began, "Cats of Thunderclan! It is time for Cherrypaw and Molepaw to become warriors, they worked hard during The Battle and they deserve it at last!" Bramblestar gazed upon the mentors. Berrynose and Poppyfrost gasped in shock, they rushed to their kits and began to groom them. Both pushed their parents away with annoyance.

"Bramblestar you should have warned us!" Poppyfrost said as she attempted to fix Cherrypaw's fur.

Bramblestar chuckled, "They are fine Poppyfrost." Clearing his throat he continued, "Rosepetal has your apprentice worked hard to serve the warrior code?"

Rosepetal stepped forward, "Yes, a very brave apprentice during the time in need, she was an excellent messenger during The Battle." Rosepetal meowed. Cherrypaw puffed her chest in pride and in shock, just as she finally batted her mother away; she didn't know that she was going to become a warrior so soon.

"Good, and yours Foxleap?"

"I could say the same for my apprentice, and he caught most of the prey today." Foxleap said, "He has become an excellent hunter." Molepaw stood next to his sister purring loudly.

"Very well, come up you two." Bramblestar meowed and beckoning them with a flick of his ear. The two young cats trembled up the rockpile with excitement. "I, Bramblestar, leader of Thunderclan. Call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices." The two soon-to-be-warriors were shaking in their pelts with anticipation. Their parents, Berrynose and Poppyfrost were beaming up at them with pride; their tails entwined and purring loudly. "They have trained hard to understand the ways of you noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

Purring, Bramblestar continued, "Cherrypaw and Molepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of you lives?"

"I do." Cherrypaw meowed softly in fright.

"I do." Molepaw said proudly, puffing out his chest.

"Then by the power of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Cherrypaw from now on you will be known as Cherryleaf." Bramblestar placed his head on top of hers and in return Cherrypaw, now, Cherryleaf licked his shoulder. "Starclan honors your enthusiasm and your speed for running." Cherryleaf backed away as Molepaw took her place. "Molepaw from now on you will be called Moleclaw, Starclan honors your hunting skills and loyalty."

"Moleclaw! Cherryleaf! Moleclaw! Cherryleaf!" The clan below screamed out, congratulating the two newly named warrior cats.

Murmurs filled the area when Bramblestar silenced them by raising his tail. "This is our first good news since The Battle. but more is coming, Lilykit, Dewkit, Amberkit, Seedkit, and Snowkit are all now old enough to become apprentices." Bramblestar meowed. Nodding to Sorreltail he purred, saying directly to Lilykit and Seedkit. "Your mother had told me that she and your father wanted more cats like you to help you with your apprentice duties, so they gave me permission to hold back your apprenticeship until these three," gesturing with his tail towards the other three kits, "were able to become apprentices as well." Bramblestar looked down on the first kit, Lilykit. "Lilykit, from now on until you have earned your warrior name you will be known as Lilypaw, Ivypool will be your mentor." Blinking in surprise the young she-cat stood up from the crowd and delicately weaved through it to touch the excited apprentice's nose. "Ivypool, you were important in The Battle with your amazing skills and I hope you will pass these skills to this young apprentice." He beckoned for Lilpaw's sister, and she stepped forward, "Seedkit will be known as Seedpaw, your mentor will be Brightheart. Brightheart, you have fought hard to become a warrior again and I hope you will teach your apprentice to be just as determined to be the best they can be towards the warrior code." Happiness shown in the old cat's one eye,she got up and walked quickly to touch the young apprentice's nose.

"I promise that I will teach you my very own special techniques so you can be the very best." Brightheart meowed to Seedpaw, who was not disappointed with the mentor she got.

"And I promise that I will work hard to serve the elders whom one is also your mate." Seedpaw said just as softly, purring the two cats walked off the rockpile to sit next to Cloudtail, who decided to become an elder, but his mate did not want to.

Bramblestar, looked at Amberkit. "Amberpaw, you will have Bumblestripe as your mentor." Bramblestar looked to the crowd of cats below. "Bumblestripe," He started, "You have shown courage and determination during The Battle and I hope you will pass on these skills to Amberpaw."

Bumblestripe stood up proudly, and padded to his newly assigned apprentice. "Amberpaw, my apprentice, I will do the best I can, to teach you everything I know." He mewed softly enough for only his apprentice to hear. Flicking his ear in reply, Amberpaw touched noses with his new mentor.

"Snowpaw until you are a warrior, your mentor will be Blossomfall." Bramblestar paused. Pride filled the little she-cat's heart as her mentor padded towards with happiness twinkling in her eyes. "Blossomfall, we all know you learned new techniques from the Dark Forest, and I hope you will teach Snowpaw how to defend these techniques and be the best fighter she can be." The two touched noses, they sat down together and talked excitedly and softly.

Bramblestar looked at the very last apprentice remaining on the rockpile with him. "Dewpaw, your mentor will be Berrynose."

"Yes!" Dewpaw hissed to herself then ran towards Berrynose before he could even stand up. She touched noses eagerly with the older tom.

"Dewpaw, if you are going to be my apprentice you must behave." Berrynose smiled genuinely. Nodding vigorously Dewpaw sat next to him and purred loudly.

"Lilypaw! Dewpaw! Amberpaw! Seedpaw! Snowpaw!" The whole of Thunderclan chanted their names with excitement.

"And now," Bramblestar meowed, "Cinderheart, who is right now in the nursery den, has kitted Lionblaze's kit, Goldenkit! Congratulations to both of you!" Nodding in importance and pride Lionblaze had difficulty stifling a purr. Cinderheart peeked her head outside of the den and then nodded slowly. Jayfeather growled under his breath, avoiding the other kit was a dangerous move. Briarlight shivered sadly, this was not to end well.

"Goldenkit! Lionblaze! Cinderheart!" Again the clan cheered; oblivious that next to Goldenkit, was Silverkit, the outcast within the clan; and will be invisible for his whole life.

* * *

><p><strong>So how do you like it so far? Good? Please review and subscribe! ;)<strong>

**Stay Creative! ;3**

**~Krystal**


	6. Chapter 4

**Heyyyy... So yeah I'm super sorry this came so late... I am SO busy with life and stuff. But I hope this chapter will make it up to you! :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

The night was cold and the moon was hidden behind wispy gray clouds ready for a rainy storm. Molly stalked in the grass, her tail held high as Weed slithered onwards. Sugar was slower and trailed farther and farther behind. She was still upset from the little conflict Weed started at her house folks' place. Molly on the other end was angry.

"What's the point!?" Molly hissed angrily. "This is ridiculous!"

Weed stopped and turned around, his tongue flickered in and out with annoyance. "What's ridiculous?" He tilted his head.

Molly hissed and plopped down, curling her tail around her paws. Sugar gasped and looked up, she stopped in her tracks and frowned.

"All this." Molly growled. "I'm tired of walking around trying to find my parents." Molly glared at Weed and clawed the air near his head.

Recoiling, Weed replied with a calm tone, "Lady, calm your muzzle." He chuckled. "You. Are. Tired." He pointed accusingly at Molly with his tail.

Sugar looked at Weed. "I am sort of tired…" She looked down and shuffled her paws shyly. "Do you think maybe we can stop for the night?"

The Know-it-All slithered up to the shy kit. He smiled, exposing his fangs and glinting in the moonlight. "Oh why not." He slithered away to take cover under an uprooted root of a tree.

Molly hissed and stood up, she stomped over to Weed. "You and your so called _know-it-all_ is so frustrating, I could turn around and walk back to that useless Sally of a mother!" She scrunched her face, infuriated with Weed and swished her tail, turning around angrily. "I bet you don't even know where you're going!" She shouted without looking at the reptile. Molly's eyes were beaded with tears as she hurried over to Sugar.

Sugar snuggled under a bush, tucking her paws under her. "What was that for?" Sugar asked Molly quietly with gentle eyes.

"The better." Molly grunted.

Sugar chuckled quietly, "For a kit, you've got quite the temper."

"For a kit, you've got a really wise and gentle personality that I hate." Molly snorted.

Sugar was taken aback, her sister never spoke to her with such spite. "Excuse me?!" Sugar wrinkled her nose. "I've always been like this, you've just been more stubborn and impulsive than ever!"

"Watch your tongue Sugar!" Molly snapped. "Who's the one who has always got your furry behind when Orange decided to attack the weaker one of us?! ME."

"Are you calling me weak?!" Sugar hissed and scrambled up, her fur stood on end.

"Yes. I. Am." Molly reported. "You _are_ weak."

"WHAT!?" Sugar howled in rage and unsheathed her claws. "Perhaps you want a taste of my claws?"

"Ohohoho!" Molly smirked and too unsheathed her claws. "Now we're talking." Getting in a battle crouch, Molly took the first offense.

Lunging at her sister, Molly aimed for the belly. Just while Sugar meekly dodged out of the way, yelping in fright. Turning around Molly smiled toothily, her claws shined in the faint moonlight. Her sister shivered in fear. Molly's bloodlust within her boiled deep and her eyes looked near insane. Sugar quivered and backed out of the bush her tail tucked underneath her. Thunder boomed, the storm was about to take place.

"W-Weed!" Sugar cried out. "H-help me!" Cornered into a tree, Molly smiled evilly and slashed at her sister. Rain began to pour and water seeped into the dirt, making it muddy and terribly slippery. Lightning flashed in the sky as thunder made Sugar jump in fright.

"You _are_ weak." Molly smirked. "Crying for help from a stupid snake like a measly kit!" Laughing maniacally Molly rushed at Sugar at full speed. Rain pattered on her pelt heavily as mud slapped the tree and Sugar.

Sugar clawed her away, creating a deep gash on Molly's shoulder. "YES!" Sugar had tears streaming down her muzzle silently. The rain making it unnoticeable lightning flashed and she saw the insanity in her younger sister's eyes. "I _AM_ a kit!"

Molly cackled, ignoring her bleeding wound she attacked Sugar again. "Weak. Stupid. Useless kit!" Molly kept taunting her sister, all of her true self lost. That was when Sugar snapped. Thunder boomed above and she pounced on Molly with anger and sadness.

"Don't you dare call me USELESS AGAIN!" Sugar spat and clamping her jaws on top of Molly's scruff and she slammed her younger sister to the ground. Mud covered both the kits from head to toe, both breathing hard and watching each other while rain attempted to blind them.

Molly struggled to her paws, and smiled even more wickedly. Lightning flashed and Sugar could see the eyes of what no longer looked like her sister. They were bloodshot and slits to the core. Thunder boomed just as Molly said the forbidden word. "_Useless_." Sugar's eyes widened, she howled in rage and took advantage of her sister's weakened state to grab her neck by her jaws. Mud trickled into Sugar's jaws as she lifted her head, with Molly in her crushing jaws.

Molly wriggled in her sister's mandibles. Slamming her hind legs into Sugar's chest, she grunted and released her. She jumped on the winded kit and clawed at her flank, until her pelt was the color of deep red. So much blood was everywhere; even the rain could not expose the natural pale yellow-orange color of Sugar.

Sugar quivered as the pool of blood spread underneath her, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted. Mud, blood, and water splattered and covered Sugar's body. Molly loomed over her sister triumphant of the defeat. She was victorious.

Weed then slithered in, "Hey kits it's raining you better take-" He stopped abruptly. His eyelid-less eyes widened at the sight of the blood and the blank and happy look of Molly. "Cover…" Weed trailed off. He flicked his tongue and slithered as fast as lightning towards Molly. He unhinged his jaws and snapped at Molly, injecting his non-lethal poison into her body. Molly gasped and staggered to the ground groaning, she hissed as the poison quickly spread through her tiny body and passed out. Smacking his jaws together, in an upset way, never having to use his poison for a long time, Weed hissed, "Well that escalated quickly…" Frowning he slithered away to fetch herbs.

* * *

><p><strong>OHOHOHO! Never thought I had that in me did ya? XD So yeah I decided to add a little drama.. Ok, I take that back a LOT of drama. Well we'll see where this go shall we?<strong>

**Stay Creative! ;3**

**~Krystal**


End file.
